Storm Clouds at Dusk
by Akozu Heiwa
Summary: Lilo and Stitch captured all 628 of Jumba's experiments, save for Leroy. But was Leroy really experiment 628? When a new experiment is activated, it's going to take every bit of strength Lilo and Stitch have- or maybe more. Can they capture this rogue experiment before it destroys the world, or will our planet be lost forever?


_Darkness. The lack of light scared him. He was supposed to be able to see, even in complete darkness. And yet, he could just barely make out her terrifying form. And then, the glowing red eyes. Those evil eyes, that threatened to destroy everything he ever cared about. _

"_Well, it seems I will have the last laugh, yes?" That voice. Dark and haunting, it chilled him to the bone. He knew that voice too well. "Now who's first? You, or your little girlfriend?"_

_Him! He wanted to scream out in reply. He wouldn't let that monster hurt her! Never in a million years! He would protect her with his life._

"_Hmm, I guess it's the girl then." No! He promised to protect her! He struggled against his bindings, wishing for her safety. _

_The scream pierced the air. The melodic voice he loved to hear. His closest friend… was screaming in complete agony. And then the screaming stopped. And a dreadful silence filled the room._

* * *

"NO!" Stitch shot straight up in his bed, accidently hitting his head against the window. "Oh… ogata…"

"Stitch?" The blue alien turned to face the speaker. Lilo. He hopped out of bed, and immediately embraced her, unwilling to let go. "Don't worry Stitch, it was just a nightmare."

"Lilo!" He cried, only hugging her harder. "There was…kaphong! And… and… akara asaid! And-"

"Woah! Stitch, slow down! Okay, there was a monster. And it was scary. What else happened?" Lilo asked slowly. Stitch whimpered and pulled her closer. "Was it that bad?"

"Ih."

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay." The Hawaiian girl sighed when she simply got squeezed tighter. Whatever dream Stitch had must've really freaked him out. "Let's go get breakfast. I think we have coconut cake!"

Stitch looked up, and nodded. He pulled away, but still kept a death grip on her hand. Lilo rolled her eyes at the alien experiment, and walked to the platform elevator leading downstairs. Once downstairs, they walked into the kitchen. A one eyed, green skinned alien was preparing breakfast. Another alien, this one four eyed, sat at the table.

"Why is the little monster holding your hand like he's about to fall of a cliff?" Pleakley asked suspiciously, bringing the duo their breakfast as they took their seats. Lilo rolled her eyes.

"He had a nightmare." She explained. "A really bad one. He won't even tell _me _about it!"

"Perhaps 626 would tell evil genius?" Jumba suggested. He stood up. "Come, 626. We can discuss your nightmare in the ship."

"Naga." Stitch hugged Lilo again. "Not leaving Lilo."

"Ah, I see." The evil genius smiled. "Little girl, 626 must have had a nightmare where he lost you somehow, and he doesn't want that to happen in real life."

"Is that it, Stitch? Don't worry. I'm not leaving you." She wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I promise. I'll never leave you.

* * *

"So, 626 is scared of losing Little Girl." Jumba muttered to himself. "Why does that not surprise me?"

The evil genius chuckled and opened the door to his ship. It was his makeshift lab, but it was also the home of a very important item he absolutely could not lose. It shouldn't have even existed. Just proof that he sometimes had no common sense. But if it was lost… it could mean the destruction on this little planet called Earth. Jumba walked over to wear he kept his most important belongings, including…

"It's gone!" He cried in alarm. "Experiment 628 is missing!"

**Me: Aloha!**

**Lilo: Akozu's abandoned her old story to write this one!**

**Me: … Lilo, you're crazy. I would **_**never**_** abandon my story! Never!**

**Lilo: That's what she told herself last time.**

**Me: In fact, I'm still working on it! **

**Lilo: Sure…**

**Me: I hate you. **

**Lilo: Love you too, 'Kozu.**

**Me: Anyway, this is my newest story! Completely planned out! YAY! Anyway, here's Lilo with the disclaimer.**

**Lilo: Akozu most certainly doesn't own me or Stitch or Jumba or-**

**Me: Get to the point.**

**Lilo: Right. She only owns the plot and 628. And actually, Jumba technically owns 628 'cause he created it and-**

**Me: ENOUGH! Ahem, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
